Glass sheets are commonly used, for example, in display applications, for example liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPD), organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), or the like. Various glass manufacturing apparatus and methods may be used to produce a glass ribbon that may be further processed into one or more glass sheets. For instance, the glass manufacturing apparatus may be configured to form a glass ribbon by a down-draw, up-draw, float, fusion, press rolling, slot draw, or other glass forming techniques.